charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Levitation
Levitation is the magical ability to defy gravity and propel oneself into the air and move around. It is a weaker form of Flight, which this power can advance to and may eventually completely evolve into.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Enter the Demon Control over the Power Phoebe activated this power by lifting her arms into the air, and mainly used it to dodge demonic attacks or mixed it with her martial arts skills, she also used it passively, in order to meditate. When she first received her ability, she was unable to control it properly as it was new for her. She could not glide through the air without assistance, so Prue would use telekinesis to glide her through the air. As witnessed in the season 3 episodes, Once Upon A Time Overtime, we see her progressing, an as her power grew she required no assistance to glide herself. She was able to accomplish this feat naturally, combinding it more with her martial arts.As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Hell Hath No Fury Fighting This power is highly useful in battles as it allow you become more agile and heightens your reflexes and speed. You can easily evade weapons and magical powers. Phoebe uses her power in both a defensive and offensive manner. She can evade demon attacks and magical powers, such as energy balls and fire balls. But she also uses it to attack and whiplash her opponents and most importantly, protect herself. As witnessed in the season 9 comic, Oh, Henry While using levitation in combat your blows will have a whiplashing effect, these powerful blows simulates super-strength and will send opponents great distances away whenever you hit them. Once the power progresses to this stage, it always stays in it's powerful state; even if it gets stolen by another being. Their blows will have the same whiplashing effect as the natural owner. This is one of the most useful by-product of her power. As witnessed in the season 6 episode, The Power of Three Blondes Powers within levitation Rising The power to lift yourself before or after you fall to the ground. This can happen on reflex, however, it's really a skill; a user can master overtime. Phoebe possesses this ability due to her levitation power. During a battle with the Source, Phoebe levitated horizontally and kicked him, she then prevents herself from falling to the floor by immediately lifting herself up magically. Agility The power to become very agile, heighten your reflexes and increase your speed. This skill is connected to levitation and combined you can defy gravity and manipulate your body into near impossible angles and positions to dodge and evade magical powers. Phoebe can access agility; this contributes greatly to her skills in hand to hand combat and enhance her chances of victory in battle. Projective Levitation The power to have objects or another person levitate with or without you, with the power of your mind. It was first shown that future Phoebe could levitate herself and others without touching them. As witnessed in the season 2 episode, Morality Bites she developed this ability nearly four years after witnessing her future self using it. As witnessed in the season 6 episodes,Forget Me...Not and Love's a Witch She used this ability through direct contact. As shown in the future, Phoebe will be able to use this ability without direct contact. Flying Limdofly.jpg Flyingoutoflimbo.jpg Flyingoutoflimbo1.jpg AnLingLevitates.jpg This power will advance to flight if you are shrunk to five inches or less, you will able to propel yourself an fly. As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Size Matters A shrunken Phoebe once points out that she can "kind of fly" because she is so small and light, suggesting that levitation power has some connection to the weight of the user. When a user enters limbo, they will be able to do extraordinary aerial feats, including flying. As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Enter the Demon This is a indication that the power of levitation could possible advance to flight. Fluid Levitation As this power grows stronger, users will be able to move around more freely. They will also be able to travel to their destination with fluid levitative guilds, leaps or jumps. When using guilds, your feet never touch the ground as you travel. However, with leaps and jumps, you will have to make contact with the ground to continuously propel yourself to your destination. These contacts will be rare, depending and how much distances you can cover with one leap or jump and how far you are going.As witnessed in the season 6 episode, The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell Other Type of Levitation 1231257 s (2).gif 1231257 s (1).gif Telekinetic Levitation Telekinetic's can use their power to levitate themselves. Prue was seen levitating herself various times, she accessed this ability through her telekinetic power. Billie may also possess this power, since she was seen doing telekinetically amplified fighting. She was also seen levitating herself to evade attacks.As witnessed in the season 8 episodes, Still Charmed and Kicking This allows the user to defy gravity momentarily, but does not allow sustained hovering. List of Users Notes * Throughout all the sounds of the main powers (molecular immobilization, Telekinesis etc...), levitation it the only sound to stay the same throughout the whole series. It is also one of the few to not change in physical appearance. * Phoebe levitates for the first time in the episode The Honeymoon's Over. * In Once Upon A Time Phoebe levitates on command for the first time (rather than as a reflex). * In Power Outage was the first time Phoebe was able to move sideways during levitation, and glide short distances. * It is unclear exactly how this power is an natural advancement of Phoebe's premonition power, possibly because it allows her to move above and see things from a different perspective, like she does when she has a vision. * Some fans speculate that because Phoebe gained the power to fly temporarily, by a genie's magic, in Season 2's Be Careful What You Witch For, somehow her powers shifted and advance to give her the power of levitation, or maybe the Elders or Tribunal saw fit to give her the power of levitation, noting the fact that as a Charmed One, she needed some sort of active power. * Phoebe, a Charmed One, second and first active power. This gift was later taken away due to her abuse of her magic, but she regained it a few years later accompanied by one of her most powerful vision. See Also * Flight * Agility * Floating * Hovering Note and Reference }} Category:Powers